Merry Christmas, Daddy
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: She just has to check one more time. Just check she isn't dreaming. Apparently, someone had the same idea. Written for Santa ZC's Secret Santa Zibbs challenge. ONE SHOT! COMPLETE!


Author's Note:Hi, here's another one :D. This was written as a thank you fic for the wonderful and truly amazing _Zivacentric _who has helped me tremendously since I have known her. So thank you again my Angel. Now the rest of you can enjoy it too. :D NYLF xx

* * *

_**Pen Name: **__Zivacentric_

_**Words:**__683_

_**Written by:**__ NotYetLostFaith_

Ziva tip-toed towards the open door of the nursery before stopping in the doorway.

It was nearly midnight on Christmas Eve. The sky was inky black, perforated by dozens of tiny pinprick stars. The full moon was shining, illuminating the snow already covering the landscape, making it sparkle like diamonds.

It had been snowing all day and didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon.

It had very nearly halted their journey home but they had made it.

Thankfully.

Ziva looked back from the window opposite her to the dark shadow quilting almost half the space in the already dimly lit room.

Jethro stood before her with their tiny, brand new baby daughter in his arms, humming lullabies to the sleeping child.

Ziva leaned against the wooden frame, watching the gently sway of his body, listening to the soft melodic notes emanating from him.

She simply watched in silence fore several minutes, a soft smile playing on her face, until she heard him sniff.

Alarmed, she was suddenly on alert.

"Jethro?" She called out softly, so as to not startle him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded slowly, rubbing at the tear with his sleeve, while the other hand safely encased their precious bundle.

"Jethro? What is the matter?" He sniffed again, shrugging, his eye line never leaving their infant child.

"Happy tears, Ziva." She'd been checking all day. With memories of the first time he'd done this mixing with this time, it had the makings of a very difficult day for him. "She's just so perfect." He husked.

Ziva smiled gently.

Closing the gap between them, she sat in the rocking chair and watched father and daughter.

"Looks just like you."

Ziva chuckled.

"Yes, yes she does. She has your silence though."

Jethro huffed out a laugh.

"Did she wake you?" She asked, concerned not that the baby had woken him, but that she hadn't heard her.

"Nah, just wanted to…" he hesitated, suddenly shy.

"Jethro?" She prompted softly.

He sighed before glancing at his wife.

"Wanted just to look at her again. Check I wasn't dreaming her."

Ziva smiled shyly.

"Me too." She murmured softly.

Jethro smiled at her, adoration flowing from every pore.

"Can't believe she's home." Ziva shook her head, leaning back into the chair, suddenly wet eyes turned heavenward.

"Me either. I could not be happier though." Jethro shook his head.

"Me either." Ziva smiled and chuckled. "What?" He asked, the smile he was wearing colouring his tone.

She shook her head before matching his gaze.

"We are parents Jethro. We actually did it." Jethro smiled warmly at her, his eyes soft and gentle.

"You did all the hard work Ziva." Ziva smiled. "I just got to do the fun bit." Her smile turned to a playful glare.

"You are lucky you are holding my daughter, Mr Gibbs." Jethro chuckled.

"_Your_ daughter, Mrs. Gibbs?" Ziva nodded, smiling.

"Yes, _my _daughter. As you said, _I _did all the hard parts, thus I believe I should hold ownership." Jethro shook his head with a laugh.

"Thought she was my Christmas present." The laughter left Ziva's face, leaving her sporting a soft loving smile.

She stood slowly, still a little sore, and slowly made her way over to the pair.

She gently traced the gentle sweep of her daughter's nose with her index finger, her smile deepening when the tiny face below her finger scrunched up in protest.

"Oh yeah, definitely your daughter."

Ziva tilted her head to shoot her husband a look before looking back down at the baby.

"She _is_ your Christmas present…" she hesitated, "Daddy."

Jethro's breathing hitched and for a second, Ziva tensed; suddenly worried she'd said the wrong thing.

"Like the sound of that."

He smiled at her reassuringly and she released the breath she was only now aware she had been holding.

"Merry Christmas, Ziva."

He leaned in and kissed her slowly.

When the kiss came to its natural end, Ziva pulled back and pressed a feather light kiss to their daughter's forehead, before kissing Jethro once more and whispering in his ear.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy."


End file.
